


trust and loyalty

by pastel_drabbles



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kinda Yuno-Centric, M/M, No Angst, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_drabbles/pseuds/pastel_drabbles
Summary: That moment was when Yuno decided he was going to pay Asta back, then beat him at his own game. He was going to save Asta whenever he got himself into stupid situations and Asta would be indebted to him that he wouldn't be able to leave his side forever. Then when Yuno became the wizard king both he and Asta could look on and laugh.Yuno finally got a chance to put his plan into action when he saw Asta wrapped in the vines of a gigantic flower trap in the dungeon they were supposed to raid.Ha, he thought, I win.That is, until later a giant sword made out of diamonds hurtled towards his chest at light speed.orIn which Yuno does some self reflection and finds feeling deeper than friendship.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	trust and loyalty

Yuno knew that there were things that separated him from Asta since before he could walk. 

Most babies are supposed to cry and pout when they don’t get what they want, but Asta didn’t. 

Yuno was aware of the fact they he _may_ have cried more than the average baby, _not_ _like anyone was going to get the opportunity to find that out._

Asta was strong and he never gave up, they may have been taught that they were less than the royals and nobles but Asta would never let his friends be ridiculed by their heinous taunts and words. 

Not to say that Asta was perfect _at all_ , but Yuno and the people around him couldn’t help but feel a little drawn to his courage and enthusiasm. Not that it mattered because Yuno was going to be the one who became the wizard king. 

At the moment, Yuno was lazily straddled on his broom looking up at the sky. 

_How annoying_ , he thought. 

Why was his brain filled with thoughts of such an idiot? 

Shaking his head, he proceeded to fill his thoughts with things he didn’t like about Asta. He is a showoff, He’s girl crazy, He eats like a pig... 

He was valiant, always protecting his friends no matter what danger stood in the way for himself. He had been that way since they were kids, Yuno may have been the one with magic but Asta with no magic in his body had saved him. 

Not only that time because it happened again, When Yuno was supposed to be one of the most powerful in the village. Asta leveled up and saved him _and_ his grimoire. 

That moment was when Yuno decided he was going to pay Asta back, then beat him at his own game. He was going to save Asta whenever he got himself into stupid situations and Asta would be indebted to him that he wouldn't be able to leave his side forever. Then when Yuno became the wizard king both he and Asta could look on and laugh. 

Yuno finally got a chance to put his plan into action when he saw Asta wrapped in the vines of a gigantic flower trap in the dungeon they were supposed to raid. 

_Ha_ , he thought, _I win_. 

That is, until later a giant sword made out of diamonds hurtled towards his chest at light speed. 

And of course, like always, Asta was there to bail him out when Yuno couldn’t do it himself. 

Noticing something rather disturbing, Yuno jerked himself from his thoughts and racked his brain for something he said that was a little out of the blue. 

**wouldn't be able to leave his side forever**

Yuno gaped a little, who in their right mind would want that little twerp by their side forever. 

Not him that’s for sure, Yuno reassured himself sullenly. 

Maybe it was time for him retire to the base for the night as thinking was not really getting him where he wanted to go. 

* * *

A knock on the door woke him up that morning instead of the sunlight streaming through his windowsill, that alone was enough to make him want to ignore it and go back to sleep. 

But, the possibility that it could be Captain Vangeance was too great and Yuno got out of bed. 

It was not Captain Vangeance however, it was Klaus. 

Yuno was just a little tempted to shut the door right back into his face, until he saw Mimosa standing there as well. Since he bore no ill will against her, Yuno leaned back against the door frame to see what they needed from him. 

“Captain Vangeance needed some items from the store and Mimosa wanted to know if you felt like coming with”, Klaus spoke with his clipped upper-cut accent that held a bit more warmth then before.\ 

Of course that was only natural, considering that after they had that incident in the dungeon to both him and Asta. 

_There he goes_ , _thinking about Asta again._

Yuno opts for the disinterested route. 

“If you want me to go that badly, then sure”, Yuno replied as stiff as ever. 

Klaus didn’t approve of Yuno’s “could care less” attitude but chose to ignore it this time as he could see for himself how tired Yuno looked. 

Regardless of his attitude, Yuno grabbed his things and followed them down the hall. 

Klaus and Mimosa kept up some mindless chatter while Yuno stared out of the windows. 

After a little bit they reached the markets, Yuno had been so distracted with his own thoughts he failed to realize that and kept walking. 

By the time he had finally broken from his daze, Klaus and Mimosa were nowhere to be found. 

_Well_ _this is just amazing_ , he thought while making his way down the cobblestone path. 

A figure burst of an alleyway barreling straight into him and knocking them both to the ground. 

Salt and pepper blond hair greeted him from the bottom-most view of his eyesight. 

Yuno could recognize that hair anywhere, so he gave no courtesy when saying, “Get up off me Idiot”. 

To Yuno’s dismay, his comment didn’t have its’ usual biting edge to it, so Asta didn’t look particularly bothered by it. 

“Yuno!”, words said with Asta’s signature smile. Yuno hadn’t even realized that his lips were curved up into a smile and if the male beside him did, nothing was mentioned. 

“How has your training been going” Asta asked while dusting the dirt of the street off his clothes, “Any closer to my level?”. 

“What in the world are you going on about now idiot?”, Yuno’s smirk, to his delight was back again with full force, “If anything, it’s you who needs to get on _my_ level”. 

This started a full-on (friendly) argument between the two of them which included Asta’s banter and yelling and Yuno’s frosty replies. Yuno hadn’t even realized the two of them had been walking and talking for a long time. That is, until they had passed the outskirts of the city and stopped on grassy hill facing towards the sun. 

Asta promptly plopped down and without thinking, Yuno followed suit. 

“Yuno, what do think our live will be like when I become the wizard king”, Asta’s eyes were shining bright as ever and he looked like a child asking his parents a question about something he didn’t understand. 

“I dunno” 

“Can’t you just play along for once!”, exclaimed Asta with an air of exhaustion. 

“That’s not what I mean, I meant that I could sort of see how events would lead up to one another, but I can’t predict something that will never happen”, Yuno said with a little bit of a snort. 

There it was, Asta had managed to do something most people couldn’t. That was to get Yuno to open up his playful side a little. 

“Here instead, I will tell you what happens when _I_ become wizard king”. 

Asta began to protest a little at that but was silenced since it was clear Yuno wasn’t done with his train of thought. 

“I will live in a castle and bring all the kids plus Sister Lily and the old man. I’ll be respected because by then you and I will have convinced everybody you shouldn’t be looked down because you’re poor. Then you and I will be together forever, the end”, Yuno finished, at first not seeing any problem with his choice of words. 

Until he looked down and saw Asta with an open-mouthed and wide-eyed expression. He did a double take after realizing what he said at the end. 

“A-as rivals of course”, he quickly added, so as to not give Asta any more time to get the wrong idea. 

_But what was the wrong idea exactly_ ? Yuno was having a tougher and tougher time figuring that out. This situation wasn’t exactly the ideal place for him to sort out his abnormal thoughts and _dammit why are his cheeks red!_

Unfortunately, Asta chose one moment in his life to observant and it had to be right then. 

“Your cheeks are red, are you training too hard?” 

Yuno couldn’t find a response, and his fight or flight instincts were kicking in. A feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time started to blossom in his chest and he felt a little tempted to choose flight. However, he wasn’t a little kid anymore who was afraid and weak to something that felt predatory. 

“It’s kind of early, the morning breeze most be a bit colder than usual”, when he finally mustered out a reply, he felt quite satisfied with himself. 

“There is no morning breeze”, a blunt voice came from his side. 

_What the hell_ _?_ _who is this person._

Normal Asta would have made a comment how he had always been a sensitive child, or something of the sort. Right now, it felt like Asta was trying to coerce him into revealing the strange nature of his recurrent daydreams. Thankfully, Asta wasn’t that intelligent. 

Right? 

Apparently not, for as he turned to look down at the light blond-haired figure next to him, he was greeted with the intense stare usually reserved for people on the receiving end of Asta’s sword. 

Suddenly the stare broke free, “Well it took you long enough to figure it out!”, Asta laughed as if it was the most normal thing in the world, “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Yuno”. 

“So this isn’t odd or weird to you at all?”, Yuno asked with a hint of skepticism in his voice. 

“We're already pretty weird individuals, so our friendship being a little more than such is honestly nothing”, with that firm statement the two of them met each other's eyes and burst out laughing. 

As Asta laughed, the sun reached the peak of the mountains and settled there, beams of light radiating against tan skin and pale blond hair. 

At that moment Yuno’s scrambled thoughts al collected into one single message. 

_Wow, he’s actually good-looking_

Two boys had been through everything together, growing up, learning to fight, discrimination. All of that was now set aside as they sat peacefully on this hillside. No, not all their problems have been solved but with the other one around, both of them would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set wayyy towards the beginning of the show. I figured that Yuno would be the one to figure it out given he knows Asta the best in my opinion. 
> 
> Although in the end Asta would manage to surprise him like always.
> 
> I wanted to write something about this ship, because I don't see much of it around, and I personally really like the dynamic of the two.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed! <3


End file.
